uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark's class
Mark Lilly runs a class for the new immigrants, and sometimes integration law offenders and their victims, at the Department of Social Services. While one time a plaque labeled "Group Counseling" is seen on the wall outside the classroom in the episode "Mummy Dearest", Mark and others simply call it "Class" throughout the series. And thus Mark calls everyone in the class his students. Mark's class is where most stories in the series take place, and many students are recurring characters in the show. Purposes of the Class The class comes into being when the Social Services Department's budget is severely cut down by Twayne Boneraper, and Mark is forced to put all the immigrants he is responsible for together in a group simultaneously where he helps them integrate in the society and become U.S. citizens. In the class, Mark often provides social and cultural information of the United States in the Ugly Americans universe to help the immigrants understand the different aspects of American life. Apart from providing support to the immigrants, Mark's class often receives law-breakers and victims in species-related issues who have been sentenced by the court to go through counseling or training at the Social Services Department. They have to participate in the class with everybody else. Sometimes, Mark's class also help with other species' problems, such as difficulties in dragon mating. Apart from indoor sessions in the Social Services Department, Mark takes the class to outings every now and then, such as a tour to Hell led also by Callie Maggotbone, a field trip to the Museum of Natural History for the manbird exhibition, and leaving the city for a summer camp by the side of Mt. Magic. Sometimes Mark organizes or joins competitions, such as cooking and football, for the class. Students Active Apart from attending Mark's class regularly, these students also participate in the class's activities more actively. They often express their opinions or emotions in the sessions. * Croatian Man * Doug * Erik * Great Brain * Martin * Toby Frequent While these students attend the class regularly, they are not as often to give opinions during class sessions. * Blue amoeba * Buddha * Marguerette * Medusa * Moai * Rick Occasional or once * Billy * Carl, pretending to be a zombie to enter the class in order to get close to Mark * Green amoeba * Hook Man * Murray * Tyler Mason Law offenders * Blake, for illegal vampire conversion in "So, You Want to Be a Vampire?" * Bruce (bat boy), for police interference in "The Dork Knight" * Dolores, possibly for some green card issue in "Sympathy for the Devil" * Dustin Lieber, for selling his soul without parental consent in "Wail Street" * Francis Grimes, for racial crime in "Hell for the Holidays" * J9, probably for assault in "Soul Sucker" * Jaclyn Anderson, for vagrancy in "Lilly and the Beast" * Jerry McMillan, for arson in "Journey to the Center of Twayne" * Kong, for climbing above the 40th floor of a building in "Kong of Queens" * Matthew Thornton, for ripping Phil's arm off in "An American Werewolf in America" * Quaggle, for death threats against bridge users in "Trolling for Terror" * Ratso Demon, for selling a demon baby in "Demon Baby" * Tim, for the right head threatening the left in "Better Off Undead" * Tristan Grimes, for illegal vampire conversion in "So, You Want to Be a Vampire?" Victims * Phil, turned into a werewolf by Matthew Thornton in "An American Werewolf in America" Others * Victoria and her mate, getting assistance in mating in "The Ring of Powers" Episode Absences While the class may not be present, its students always appear in each episode, except for "Blob Gets Job", where Mark takes a day-off and none of the students is seen in the episode. Gallery Rick, Medusa, Erik.png|Students in class: Rick, Medusa and Erik Martin and Doug.jpg|Students in class: Martin, Doug and a man with a unibrow Mark's Class Hell Tour Gallery.jpg|Mark takes his class to a tour in Hell. Category:Mark's class Category:Characters Category:Government Category:Species